I'm Sorry Baby (REPOST!)
by minisyubi
Summary: "Maafkan aku Yoongi Hyung"-Jimin.../"Berbahagialah Jiminie"-Yoongi...(Minyoon! Bottom!Yoongi/ BL/MalexMale/YAOI!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 ** _"Selama ini yang ku terima hanya Kepalsuan belaka"_**

 ** _"Berbahagialah Jiminie, Saranghae_** "

.

.

.

Author : MiniHolly-Nuna

Main cast : Park Jimin (Top)

Min Yoongi (Bottom)

Support : Bangtan's Member

Pair : Minyoon/Yoonmin

Rating : T

Genre : Yaoi!BL/BoysXBoys/Romance/Drama

Ost : BTS ~ Dead Leaves

Warning! It's BoysLove yang gak suka mending CLOSE!

.

.

Bangtan Boys adalah boyband ternama Korea Selatan yang memulai debutnya pada pertengahan tahun 2013 dengan 7 member yang sangat menarik perhatian terutama remaja wanita yaitu Jin(KimSeokjin),Suga(Min Yoongi),Rapmonster(Kim Namjoon),Jhope(JungHoseok),Jimin(ParkJimin),V(Kim Taehyung) dan sang maknae Jungkook(Jeon Jungkook). boyband ini mendulang sukses besar hingga sekarang, siapa yang tak kenal Bangtan Boys atau BTS tapi banyak yang tak mengetahui di balik semua kesuksesan yang mereka raih, terdapat kisah cinta yang besemi di antara mereka.

FLASHBACK 2013

"Yoongi Hyung Saranghae" ucap Jimin pada hyung tertua kedua setelah Jin itu

"Apa..? Kau ini ada-ada saja Jiminie" Jawab Suga atau yang lebih sering di panggil Yoongi itu

"Hyung aku benar-benar ingin kau menjadi kekasihku" Jimin kemudian menggenggam tangan Yoongi untuk meyakinkan hyungnya itu. Jimin akui meyakinkan seorang Min Yoongi yang terkenal keras kepala itu sangatlah sulit.

Yoongi menatap mata Jimin lama, sebenarnya ia juga telah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Jimin, lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Park Jimin

"Hyung.." Jimin menyadarkan Yoongi dari acara melamunnya

"Jiminie...Nado…." Cicit Yoongi yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Jimin tentunya

" Nado apa hyung?" Goda Jimin saat melihat seburat merah yang timbul dikedua pipi Yoongi yang mulus itu

"Nado Saranghae" Yoongi benar-benar kesal dengan si bantet ini, Yoongi yakin ia mengerti dari kata _"Nado"_ yang ia ucapkan tadi tanpa harus mengulangnya.

Mendengar perkataan Yoongi, wajah Jimin kemudian berbinar menandakan bahwa ia bahagia, Jimin kemudian langsung memeluk hyung tersayangnya itu dengan erat kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga yang lebih tua

"Gomawo Yoongi hyung..Saranghae"

NOW 2016

Tak terasa hubungan mereka sudah terjalin selama 3 tahun, banyak lika-liku dalam hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin ini dari masalah kecil, hingga masalah yang besar.

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan Yoongi pada kekasih bocahnya menjadi semakin besar.

Yoongi berjalan ke kamar yang di tempati oleh kekasihnya dan juga Namjoon. Mereka memang tidak menempati kamar yang sama, tapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk bermesraan.

Saat ia hendak membuka pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat mendengar percakapan antara kekasihnya dan juga Namjoon. Bukannya ia tidak sopan tapi sepertinya hal yang mereka perbincangkan sangat penting,jadi ia memilih untuk menguping dari cela pintu yang tadi sempat ia buka sedikit

"WOW! Aku salut padamu Jimin, hubungan kalian sudah 3 tahunkan? Dan kau masih bertahan sampai sekarang?" Ujar seseorang yang Yoongi ketahui adalah Namjoon, Tapi apa maksudnya dengan masih tahan?Yoongi bukanlah orang yang bodoh, Ia tahu bahwa yang Namjoon bicarakan adalah hubungannya dengan Jimin, tapi kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Setahunya jimin sangat mencintainya.

"Sialan kau hyung! Yang awalnya membuat taruhan ini kan kau,Dan sekarang kau sudah tau kalau tak seorang pun yang bisa menolak pesonaku" Jawab seorang lagi yang sangat Yoongi ketahui bahwa itu adalah Park Jimin kekasinya. Dan kenapa Jimin juga membahas tentang taruhan itu? Maksudnya dengan taruhan apa?, perasaan Yoongi mulai tidak enak.

"lalu kenapa kau masih bertahan? Kau mulai mencintainya?" Tanya Namjoon lagi, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka

"I'm not GAY! Aku bahkan masih menyukai wanita berdada besar. Kenapa aku bertahan? aku kasihan saja pada Yoongi hyung, bahkan aku selalu berfikir bagaimana cara untuk memutuskan hubungan ku dengannya"

JDEEER…..

Yoongi bagaikan disambar petir di siang hari akibat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu,Jadi yang selama ini mereka jalani adalah hubungan palsu? Cinta Jimin untuknya selama ini palsu?Air mata yoongi mulai mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, ia merasa hatinya benar-benar hancur saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan mu Jim, Kalaupun kau gay juga tidak ada yang mempermasalahkanya, Jangan sampai kau menyesal Jim" Ujar Namjoon mencoba memperingati Jimin

Yoongi sudah tak tahan lagi,ia kemudian pergi dari sana tapi ia tidak kembali ke kamarnya. Ia lebih memilih keluar dari dorm dan mencari tempat untuk melampiaskan semua rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit?..Hiks.. Kenapa aku selemah ini? Min Yoongi bodoh berhentilah menangis dasar cengeng..Hikss" Ujar Yoongi sambil terus menepuk-nepuk dadanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya

Yoongi menangis sejadi-jadinya ia benar-benar terpukul,ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia di bodohi oleh seorang bocah seperti Park Jimin yang nyatanya hanya menjadikannya objek taruhan. Yoongi tersenyum sedih dalam tangisnya, katakanlah ia gila karena nyatanya ia memang sudah benar-benar gila karena seorang Park Jimin

Ia tak peduli lagi jika ada orang yang melihatnya menangis seperti ini lagipula tak ada seorang pun yang berada di taman ini selain dirinya, tak heran ini sudah menunjukkan Pukul 12 malam,namun ia masih betah menangis di tempat ini.

"Jadi selama ini semuanya palsu Jiminie? Semua yang kuterima darimu itu palsu?Hikss..Hikss..kenapa kau jahat sekali Jiminie" Yoongi memukul-mukul dadanya,ia merasa sangat sesak dihatinya saat ia kembali teringat dengan perkataan Jimin.

"Aku memang bodoh..Jimin adalah lelaki normal, bukan seperti aku yang menjijikkan ini" Yoongi menghapus kasar air matanya. Ia sudah membuat keputusan,Mungkin keputusan ini akan merugikan banyak pihak, tapi ia tidak mungkin terus-terusan menahan sakit ini,biarlah kali ini ia egois.

.

.

.

(Other side)

"Jin hyung Apa kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya? Maksudku kemana ia pergi?"

Jimin sangat panik saat ia tidak melihat Yoongi di dorm mereka padahal sekarang sudah pukul 1 Pagi dan Yoongi belum pulang masih terus menghubungi ponsel milik kekasihnya itu tapi selalu saja jawaban yang Jimin dapatkan…

 ** _Nomor yang anda Tuju tidak dapat dihubungi.._**

Melihat Tingkah Jimin yang seperti itu membuat Namjoon tertawa dalam hati

"Ini yang kau sebut tidak mencintainya Jimin? Baru seperti ini saja kau sudah seperti orang tak waras" Ujar Namjoon dalam hati

Namjoon sebenarnya tahu bahwa Jimin berbohong padanya soal perasaanya, tapi ia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan percintaan dongsaengnya itu, Namjoon hanya ingin agar Jimin cepat sadar pada perasaanya

"Jimin hyung, Yoongi hyung tidak membawa ponselnya.."Jungkook berjalan ke arah Jimin,kemudian ia memberikan ponsel Yoongi yang berada di tangannya

"Ya Tuhan Yoongi hyung kau dimana.." Namjoon menatap Jimin dengan pandangan kasihan

"Kenyataannya bahkan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ucapanmu tadi Jim" gumamnya yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Jimin, Kemudian Jimin memandang kearah leader mereka itu dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan

Kira-kira 15 menit setelah itu, pintu dorm mereka tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Yoongi yang Nampak sangat berantakan dengan kedua mata yang bengkak dan juga hidung mungilnya yang memerah

"Kenapa kalian belum tidur?ini sudah malam" Ia berjalan melewati para member itu dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan Min Yoongi?" Jimin menatap Yoongi seakan-akan ia ingin menguliti namja itu hidup-hidup, bagaimana bisa Yoongi terlihat begitu santai, sedangkan ia setengah mati menghawatirkannya.

"Sudahlah Jimin, aku hanya keluar sebentar..lagipula aku ini laki-laki,aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" Yoongi masih enggan menatap wajah Jimin saat ini dan lebih memilih memusatkan perhatiannya pada kegiatannya melepas mantel yang tadi ia pakai

"TATAP AKU JIKA SEDANG BERBICARA PADAMU MIN YOONGI !" Jimin berteriak marah di depan wajah Yoongi, ia tak suka jika Yoongi tidak memperhatikannya saat ia berbicara dan Yoongi sangat tahu itu.

Jimin menarik Yoongi masuk ke kamarnya dengan paksa dan adegan tersebut sukses membuat kelima member lainnya menghela napas, sepertinya Namjoon harus menginap di salah satu kamar mereka malam ini.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi hyung, kau darimana?" Jimin mulai menurunkan intonasi suara dan menatap Yoongi tapi Yoongi tetap enggan melihat wajahnya

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini?

"Hyung..Bicaralah" Jimin menarik dagu Yoongi agar menatap ke arahnya.

"Jiminie...apa kau mencintaiku?" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan pandangan terluka,dan Jimin menyadari tatapan itu Tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yoongi memandangnya seperti itu

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, kau tau itu" Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan erat, namun Yoongi tidak membalas pelukannya,Jimin heran tidak biasanya Yoongi seperti ini

"Apa kata cinta itu juga palsu Jiminie?" Gumam Yoongi dalam hati

.

.

.

Hari ini BTS memiliki jadwal perform di salahsatu acara music, mereka pun juga sudah selesai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke acara ada yang aneh di dalam mobil ketujuh member BTS ini, Yoongi yang biasanya selalu duduk di samping Jimin, kini lebih memilih duduk di samping manager mereka yang sedang mengemudikan mobil tersebut.

Jimin menatap punggu Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dia merasa bahwa Yoongi mulai menjaga jarak denganya contohnya saat ia ingin memeluk atau menciumnya Yoongi selalu saja mengelak dengan berbagai alasan. Tak jarang juga Jimin mendapati Yoongi menangis diam-diam di dalam kamarnya.

Dan Jimin kembali bertanya sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu?

Saat mereka telah selesai dengan penampilannya, Yoongi pamit untuk ke saat ia hendak berbelok ke arah toilet,ia melihat Jimin berbincang dengan seorang wanita. Yoongi hanya tersenyum miris saat perkataan Jimin tempo hari kembali terngiang di kepalanya

"Permisi..maaf mengganggu tapi kalian menghalangi jalan" Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi Yoongi dapat melihat tatapan tak suka yang ditujukan padanya oleh wanita itu.

"Bukankah dia kekasih gay mu Jimin?" Yoongi berhenti seketika mendengar perkataan wanita itu, ia berbalik dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jimin ia ingin melihat seperti apa wajah Jimin saat ini,Tapi apa yang di dapatnya?Jimin bahkan tak memandangnya sama sekali. Yoongi kembali tersenyum pahit

"Maaf nona. Tapi tolong jaga ucapanmu, aku dan Jimin tidak ada hubungan apapun. Jimin adalah seorang lelaki normal yang masih sangat menyukai wanita berdada besar tak seperti aku yang hanyalah seorang gay menjijikkan, bukan begitu Jimin-ssi?" Yoongi mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sambil menatap wajah Jimin

Sedangkan Jimin? Ia yang awalnya memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kini menatap Yoongi terkejut, tapi yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu semua adalah tatapan yang Yoongi berikan padanya. Tatapan itu seakan-akan bisa membunuh Jimin kapan saja

"Dan kalau kau menyukainya silahkan dekati saja, setahuku dia sedang single" Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan dari Jimin kemudian menatap wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat ini

"Silahkan lanjutkan percakapan kalian,Maaf jika aku mengganggu" Yoongi kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tak peduli lagi, Ia tak peduli lagi bagaimana akhir hubungannya dengan Jimin tidak mengejarnya. Yoongi tersenyum miris di tengah airmatanya yang mulai jatuh membasahi wajahnya

Sejak kejadian di toilet itu, Yoongi benar-benar menjauhi ia ingin lari dari masalah, ia hanya ingin menyiapkan hatinya untuk melepaskan segalanya dan melepaskan cintanya untuk Jimin

"Hyung" Panggil Jimin pada Yoongi yang sedang melihat pemandangan malam hari kota Seoul dari balkon dorm mereka.

"Ya?" Jawab yoongi singkat,ia bahkan tak berbalik sedikitpun hanya untuk melihat wajah Jimin. ia takut jika melihat wajah Jimin keputusan yang di ambilnya akan goyah

"Waktu itu..kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu?" Jimin mendekat ke arah Yoongi, perasaanya tidak enak, ia rasanya sangat ingin memeluk Yoongi, Jimin sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu. Sejak kejadian hari itu Yoongi mulai jarang pulang ke dorm mereka dan lebih memilih menginap di ia ingin mengerjakan lagu untuk album terbaru mereka, tapi Jimin tidak bodoh ia tahu hyungnya itu sedang menghindarinya dan malam ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk Jimin menanyakan perihal perkataan Yoongi tempo hari

"Jimin ayo akhiri semua ini" Yoongi kemudian berbalik,ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan datar dan terkesan dingin. Tatapan yang tak pernah sekalipun ia berikan pada Jimin saat mereka masih menjadi pasangan kekasih

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Jimin benar-benar bingung,apa sebenarnya yang Yoongi bicarakan ini.

"Kau sudah memenangkan taruhan itu,dan sekarang ayo kita akhiri semua ini" Jimin sangat terkejut saat Yoongi mengetahui tentang taruhan itu.

"Hyung..aku bisa jelas-.." Jimin hendak menjelaskannya tapi Yoongi lebih dulu memotong ucapannya

"Sssttt…Tidak apa-apa Jimin, Bukan kau yang salah" Mata Yoongi mulai berkaca-kaca, ia bertekat tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Jimin. Tapi saat ini rasa sakit di hatinya mengalahkan semuanya akhirnya air mata itupun jatuh dari kelopak matanya

"Hyung aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" Jimin masih terus mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada Yoongi tapi Yoongi sudah tak ingin mendengarnya lagi,hatinya sudah terlampau sakit.

"Saat itu, aku benar-benar merasa bahagia saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, Sangat bahagia sampai rasanya dadaku ingin meledak saking bahagianya"

Yoongi tersenyum saat mengingat kenangan manis segaligus kenangan pahit itu

"Kita melewati banyak sekali cobaan saat itu, tapi kita dapat melalui semuanya, pada saat itu aku berfikir semua akan baik-baik saja asal kau tetap berada disisiku, kau tetap mencintaiku"

Jimin tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa saat ini, tapi satu hal yang ia ketahui bahwa Yoongi merasa sangat kesakitan saat ini, kesakitan yang tak kasat mata

"Sampai tiba saatnya aku mendengar semuanya dari mulutmu sendiri bahwa kau hanya menjadikanku objek taruhanmu, saat itu rasanya aku ingin mati..rasanya sangat sakit Jimin" Yoongi menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, ia tak ingin terlihat begitu lemah di hadapan Jimin

"Hyung...aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu,tentang taruhan itu aku memang mela-.." Yoongi memotong ucapan jimin lagi.

"Kita putus" Keputusan yang di buatnya sudah bulat,ia tidak mau lagi jatuh di lubang yang sama rasa sakit ini yang ia terima dari cinta palsu seorang Park Jimin.

"Hyung..aku mohon jangan seperti ini" Jimin berusaha memeluk tubuh Yoongi tapi Yoongi lebih dulu menghindar dan pergi dari tempat itu

"Hyung! Dengarkan aku dulu HYUNG!" Jimin berteriak memanggil hyung tersayangnya yang telah ia sakiti itu,namun Yoongi sama sekali tidak berbalik ke arahnya.

 **TBC/DLT?**

 **Haloo readers sekalian~**

 **Maafkan kemunculanku yang sangat terlambat ini(garuk2 gak jelas)**

 **Banyak yang masih mau baca atau gak nih yah? Maafin nuna yahh, baru update sekarang… itupun bukan update sexy nerd atau MYML hehehehe**

 **Otak nuna benar-benar mampet dengan kedua ff itu, jadilah nuna mengedit ff pertama nuna di ffn ini, gimana ceritanya? Iya-iya nuna tau ceritanya biasa aja hahaha.. tapi tolong tinggalin jejak yoo, hargailah kerja keras jari-jari nuna yang lelah mengetik semua ini**

 **Masih banyak typo? Ialah nuna hanya manusia biasa jdi di maklumin aja yoo**

 **Buat yang nunggu chap depannya sexy nerd sama MYML sabar yaa.. bentar lagi**

 **Buat yang udah nyempetin review ff aneh nuna thanksuuu*flyingkiss***

 **See you~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _"Selama ini yang ku terima hanya Kepalsuan belaka"_**

 ** _"Berbahagialah Jiminie, Saranghae_** "

.

.

.

Author : MiniHolly-Nuna

Main cast : Park Jimin (Top)

Min Yoongi (Bottom)

Support : Bangtan's Member

Pair : Minyoon/Yoonmin

Rating : T

Genre : Yaoi!BL/BoysXBoys/Romance/Drama

Ost : Jungkook ~ Lost Stars

Warning! It's BoysLove yang gak suka mending CLOSE!

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin benar-benar telah berakhir, lebih tepatnya Yoongi yang menjauh dari Jimin tidak berusaha untuk mengajak Yoongi bicara tentang masalah ini, tapi Yoongi benar-benar telah jauh dari jangkauannya, Melihat wajah Jimin saja ia tak mau. Apalagi Yoongi saat ini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya distudio agar ia tidak bertemu dengan Jimin tentunya.

"Hyung?" Namjoon mencoba mendekati Yoongi yang sedang duduk di depan komputer besar yang ada di studionya itu

"Ada apa?" Balas Yoongi datar, Yoongi tidak marah atau pun benci pada Namjoon ia hanya merasa kecewa, kenapa dongsaengnya ini tega menjadikannya bahan taruhan, serendah itukah diri Yoongi?

"Hyung, masalah taruhan itu aku tid..-" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya Yoongi lebih dulu memotong ucapannya itu

"Aku tahu,Pergilah" balas Yoongi, bahkan ia tidak berbalik untuk melihat wajah Namjoon sekali saja, Yoongi sudah terlalu kecewa pada leader group mereka ini hingga menatap wajahnya saja Yoongi enggan, katakan saja Yoongi jahat karena memang itu adanya

"Tapi hyung, aku minta maaf, kami memang keterlaluan" Ujar Namjoon dengan kepala tertunduk

"Pergilah Namjoon" balas Yoongi lagi, ia hanya memusatkan pandangannya pada komputer yang ada di hadapannya, berpura-pura berkonsentrasi tapi nyatanya pikirannya melayang entah kemana

"Baiklah jika itu maumu hyung" ujar Namjoon kemudian beranjak dari tempat studio itu

Setelah kepergian Namjoon, Yoongi akhirnya meneteskan air matanya, ia tidak mungkin menangis di hadapan Namjoon kan? itu sama saja membuatnya terlihat lebih rendah

"Kenapa seperti ini Jimin?..aku bahkan tulus mencintaimu...Hikss" Gumamnya di sela tangisan pilunya. Tanpa ia sadari Namjoon masih berada di depan studionya bahkan mendengar tangisan lirih Yoongi

"Maafkan aku Yoongi hyung" gumam Namjoon yang tidak akan di dengar oleh Yoongi didalam sana

.

.

.

Saat ini Bangtan sedang disibukkan oleh jadwal mereka yang sangat padat, perform disana-sini belum lagi persiapan comeback mereka yang sebentar lagi akan diluncurkan oleh pihak manajemen menyebabkan Yoongi terpaksa kembali ke dorm agar tidak menyusahkan manager mereka yang harus menjemput mereka di dua tempat sekaligus.

"Hyung" panggil Jimin saat melihat Yoongi yang baru saja memasuki dorm

"Oh..ada apa?" Jawab Yoongi dengan singkat tanpa melihat wajah Jimin

"Aku ingin bicara..tapi tidak disini, aku tidak mau mengganggu yang lain" ujar Jimin dengan suara yang cukup pelan,takut jika suaranya dapat mengganggu member lain yang sedang beristirahat

"Baiklah ikut aku" balas Yoongi

Kini mereka berdiri di balkon dorm mereka dengan posisi Yoongi yang berpegang pada pagar pembatas yang ada disana, sedangkan Jimin berada tiga langkah di belakangnya, mereka cukup lama terdiam sebelum Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya

"Jadi bicara atau tidak? Aku perlu istirahat" Ujar Yoongi dengan datar

"Hyung maafkan aku" Ujar Jimin dengan kepala tertunduk

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" Balas Yoongi

"Hyung aku serius" ujar Jimin memelas

"Aku juga serius, kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" Balas Yoongi tanpa berbalik sekedar untuk melihat wajah Jimin

"Aku ingin kau memaafkan ku" jawab Jimin dengan yakin. Egois memang meminta Yoongi memaafkannya setelah ia menyakiti namja berkulit pucat itu,Tapi Jimin juga tak ingin terus-terusan seperti ini

Yoongi tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia memilih diam dan memikirkan jawabannya dengan matang, tentu saja dengan konsekuensinya

"Jika aku memaafkan mu apakah urusan kita telah selesai?" Tanya Yoongi

"Hyung...aku mohon jan...-" belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya Yoongi sudah terlebih dulu memotong ucapannya

"Jujur saja Jimin, setiap aku Melangkahkan kakiku ke dorm ini sama saja aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam ribuan duri" ujar Yoongi, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisannya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Jimin

"Saat aku melihat setiap sudut dalam dorm ini, sama saja aku melihat segala kepalsuanmu" ujar Yoongi dengan suara yang mulai bergetar karena menahan tangis

"Hyung maafkan aku" gumam Jimin namun tidak di tanggapi sama sekali oleh Yoongi

"Dan setiap aku melihat wajahmu..ak..aku merasa sangat bodoh" kali ini ia sama sekali tidak dapat menahan tangisannya, air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa ia perintah sedikitpun

Jimin yang mendengar isakan Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, tanpa ia sadari air matanya juga mengalir dari kelopak matanya, mereka berdua menangis dalam diam, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang menyaksikan pembicaraan mereka dari awal

"Pasangan yang bodoh" Ujar seseorang yang ternyata hyung tertua mereka,Seokjin

"Sampai kapan mereka akan menyakiti diri mereka seperti itu?" Tanya Jungkook

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri" balas Seokjin

Ia memandang prihatin pada pasangan yang berada di hadapannya, Jin sangat mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai. Tapi langkah yang di ambil Jimin saat itu memang salah, awalnya ia juga sangat marah saat mengetahui bahwa Jimin hanya menjadikan roommatenya itu sebagai objek taruhannya bersama Namjoon. Tapi kemarahannya mulai memudar saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri betapa hancurnya seorang Park Jimin yang terkenal dengan pesonanya itu saat Yoongi mengakhiri hubungan mereka

.

.

.

Comeback yang di tunggu-tunggu para Army akhirnya di rilis. Tentu saja Bangtan makin di sibukkan dengan berbagai jadwal performance yang harus mereka lakukan. Lepas dari semua itu tak ada yang berubah dengan hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi. Di atas panggung mereka akan terlihat seperti biasa. Seakan-akan tak ada masalah di antara mereka. Namun jika mereka telah kembali ke dorm, hubungan mereka kembali dingin seakan-akan ada tembok pembatas kokoh yang membatasi mereka

"Yoongi hyung kau sudah selesai?" Ujar Jongkook saat melihat Yoongi meninggalkan meja makan terlebih dahulu, bahkan makanannya hanya ia sentuh sedikit, tak sampai setengah dari porsi awal

"Aku sudah kenyang" Balasnya kemudian berjalan ke kamar yang ia tempati bersama Seokjin saat ini

"Aku selesai" Ujar Jimin dengan cepat kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang makan mereka entah kemana

"Haaah, aku tidak nyaman dengan suasana dorm kita saat ini" Ujar Taehyung

"Aku juga hyung, aku ingin melihat Yoongi hyung yang dulu, dan juga Jimin hyung yang selalu ceria" Ujar Jongkook yang kini mulai tak selera makan lagi

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat habiskan makanan kalian" Ujar Seokjin dengan bijak

"Baiklah hyung" Jawab Taehyung dan Jongkook bersamaan

Sementara itu di dalam kamarnya Yoongi mencoba menghubungi manager mereka, ia sudah memikirkan keputusan ini matang-matang. Ia tidak ingin merusak suasana disini. Ia tidak ingin merusak Bangtan hanya kerena masalahnya dengan Jimin

"Hyung bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?" Ujar Yoongi saat manager mereka mengangkat panggilan darinya

"Ada apa Yoongi?" Tanya sang manager

"Ada hal yang penting ingin ku bicarakan" Balas Yoongi

"Baiklah aku sekarang berada di studio, datanglah kemari" Ujar sang manager

"Baiklah, tunggu aku disana hyung" Balas Yoongi kemudian menutup sambungan telfonnya

#STUDIO

"Hyung aku ingin bicara serius jadi tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik" ujar Yoongi dengan serius. Kini mereka telah berada di studio.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Terlihat sangat serius" Balas sang manager

"Aku ingin keluar dari Bangtan" Ujar Yoongi pelan dengan kepala yang tertunduk

"APA!? Jangan main-main Min Yoongi!" Balas sang manager. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan Yoongi tadi.

"Aku serius hyung" Balas Yoongi sambil menatap wajah manager mereka

"Jika penyebabnya adalah masalah mu dengan Jimin kita bisa mencari solusinya... Aahh! Berfikirlah dewasa Min Yoongi, dimana sikap profesionalmu itu? " Ujar sang manager dengan emosi

"Kau tidak mengerti hyung" Balas Yoongi dengan suara bergetar

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti HAH!" Ujar sang manager dengan suara yang mulai meninggi

"Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang ku rasakan... aku...aku...hiks" Yoongi tidak dapat lagi menahan isakannya entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sangat mudah mengeluarkan air matanya

Sang manager yang melihat Yoongi menangis hanya bisa membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia bisa apa jika Yoongi menginginkan hal ini. Malam itu juga mereka berdua Yoongi dan sang manager menemui CEO mereka untuk mengajukan pengunduran diri Yoongi dari grup Bangtan. Awalnya ia sangat terkejut, mengapa tiba-tiba Yoongi ingin mengundurkan diri. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menghalangi Yoongi untuk tetap berada disini. Dan malam itu juga Min Yoongi keluar dari Bangtan yang telah membesarkan namanya

.

.

"Dari mana kau hyung? Ini sudah sangat malam untuk berjalan-jalan" Ujar Jimin saat melihat Yoongi yang baru saja memasuki dorm mereka

"Oh.. kenapa kau belum tidur Jimin" Tanya Yoongi

"Aku menunggumu, duduk lah disini" Ujar Jimin sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi kanan sofa yang ia duduki

"Baiklah" Balas Yoongi kemudian duduk di tempat yang Jimin tunjukan

"Hyung kumohon dengarkan aku kali ini saja" Ujar Jimin dengan serius

"Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkannya" Balas Yoongi

"Pada awalnya aku dan Namjoon hyung memang membuat taruhan ini untuk menaklukkan mu hyung, karena bagi kami berdua hyung adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk di taklukkan. Aku menyetujui permainan ini dan mulai mendekatimu sampai kita berdua berpacaran. Awalnya perasaan ku pada mu hanya sebuah ambisi untuk memenangkan taruhan yang kami buat. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan aku mulai merasakan hal yang lain hadir dalam diriku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka, aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengan yang lain, aku juga tak suka saat kau menyebut nama mereka di depanku. Dan aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, ambisiku terganti oleh rasa cinta ku hyung. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan itu bukanlah sebuah kepalsuan" Ujar Jimin yang kini menetap lurus ke arah Yoongi. Ia penasaran dengan respon yang akan Yoongi berikan

"Kau tau Jimin,terkadang seseorang harus merasakan sakit terlebih dahulu sebelum menemukan yang tepat" Balas Yoongi kemudian balas menatap Jimin, mencoba merekam baik-baik wajah tampan ini dalam memorinya. Yoongi tak tahu apakah ia masih bisa melihat wajah ini lagi secara langsung saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dorm ini, ia pasti akan sangat merindukan wajah ini.

"Hyung aku mencintaimu" Ujar Jimin, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi

"Aku lebih mencintaimu,tapi rasa sakit yang aku terima seakan-akan menekan jantungku sehingga setiap aku melihat wajahmu, rasanya aku sulit bernafas" Balas Yoongi dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan isakannya

"Hyung percayalah padaku" Jimin akhirnya meloloskan air matanya yang sejak tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin menangis akhirnya ikut terisak. Yoongi mengusap air mata yang ada di wajah Jimin kemudian ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Jimin

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu" Ujar Yoongi sambil mengelus pipi Jimin dengan penuh cinta

Jimin yang awalnya sibuk menikmati kehangatan Yoongi kemudian tersadar mendengar ucapan hyung kesayangannya itu,ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yoongi saat ini. Seakan-akan Yoongi akan pergi meninggalkannya

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung? Kau akan selalu melihat wajah ku" Ujar Jimin kemudian memeluk Yoongi dengan erat seakan Yoongi akan segera meninggalkannya saat ia melepas pelukan itu

"Tersenyumlah Jimin..Berbahagialah... tanpa ku" Balas Yoongi sambil terisak di dalam pelukan Jimin

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak bisa tanpa mu" balas Jimin sambil memeluk Yoongi lebih erat

"Kau bisa! Kau adalah Jiminku yang kuat..Jiminku yang tangguh.. Jiminku yang hebat.. Jiminku yang pantang menyerah.. kau adalah Jiminku yang dengan mudah membuat Min Yoongi yang kaku ini jatuh cinta.." Ujar Yoongi sambil menangkup wajah Jimin yang basah karena air mata.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku Jimin" Ujar Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin tepat pada kedua matanya

"Hyung..kau tahu aku tak bisa tanpamum kenapa kau begitu memaksakan kehendakmu HAH!" Yoongi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jimin

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap bahagia" Ujar Yoongi kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam suatu ciuman yang hangat, tak ada sedikitpun nafsu dalam ciuman itu.. Yoongi hanya ingin Jimin tahu sebesar apa ia mencintai pemuda itu lewat ciuman mereka ini

"Hyung…" Ujar Jimin saat Yoongi melepaskan pagutan mereka

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya karena sara alarm yang menggangunya, ahh kepala sangat pusing setelah menangis semalam bersama Yoongi. Mengingat Yoongi, Jimin kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Yoongi, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya kekosongan. Kemana Yoongi? Seingatnya semalam mereka tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis bahkan Yoongi masih memeluknya semalam

Jimin kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan mencoba mencari Yoongi di seluruh penjuru dorm mereka, namun usahanya sia-sia Yoongi sama sekali tidak terlihat dimanapun. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak, Jimin kemudian berlari kedapur, tempat satu-satunya yang belum ia periksa namun yang ia dapat tak sesuai keinginannya. Di dapur tersebut ia menemukan sebuah cake di atas meja makan, tapi milik siapa ini? Seingatnya tak ada yang berulang tahun dalam waktu dekat ini. Jimin mendekati cake tersebut, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya membatu saat melihat tulisan yang berada di atas cake tersebut

 ** _Happy Anniversary Park Jimin_**

"Yoongi Hyung…" Gumam Jimin, ia kemudian mengambil surat yang berada disamping cake tersebut

 ** _Hallo Jimin.._**

 ** _Aku yakin saat kau menemukan surat ini aku sudah tak berada disana lagi_**

 ** _Hmm, apakau menyukai cakenya? Atau kau masih mengingat hari ini?_**

 ** _Happy Anniversary Jiminie..Aku mencintaimu_**

Jimin tak dapat menahan airmatanya saat membaca surat dari Yoongi ini

 ** _Jangan menangis.._**

 ** _Kau ini cengeng sekali, kau harusnya malu pada otot di tubuhmu itu hahaha_**

 ** _Jimin,kali ini aku akan serius.._**

 ** _Jangan mencariku, aku akan baik-baik saja dan tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas keputusanku ini, karena ini mutlak keputusanku sendiri_**

 ** _Tolong sampaikan salamku pada semuanya..aku tidak akan pernah melupakan mereka_**

 ** _Seokjin Hyung,Namjoon,Hoseok,Tehyung,Jungkook.._**

 ** _Kalian adalah orang-orang yang sangat berarti bagiku, terutama dirimu.._**

 ** _Berbahagilah Jimin, sesuai Janjimu semalam.._**

 ** _Kau namjakan? Seorang namja tak akan mengingkari janjinya.._**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu.._**

 ** _Min Yoongi_**

Jimin menangis sejadi-jadinya usai membaca surat dari Yoongi, tangisannya bahkan membangunkan member tidak ia menangis sambil terus meneriakkan nama Yoongi seakan-akan Yoongi dapat mendengarnya

"Min yoongi kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Gumam Jimin, akal sehatnya tidak bersamanya lagi

"Jimin ada apa?kau kenapa?" Seokjin yang lebih dulu menghampiri Jimin yang terlihat sangat beraktakan

Jimin tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya memberi Seokjin surat yang ditulisYoongi untuknya dan Seokjin kemudian membaca surat tersebut yang membuat semua member terkejut

"PARK JIMIN! Ini semua karena kau, kalau kau tidak melakukan ini Yoongi Hyung pasti masih berada disini " Taehyung menghampiri Jimin hendak menghajarnya tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Namjoon dan Jungkook yang menahanya

Sedangkan Jimin? Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, lidahnya terasa kelu, tatapan matanya kosong. Saat ini Jimin lebih terlihat seperti tubuh tak bernyawa

Setelah dilanda keheningan yang cukup lama, tiba-tiba mereka di kagetkan oleh pergerakan Jimin yang berlari kearah pintu dorm mereka

"Jimin kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hoseok

"Aku akan mengerjar Yoongi Hyung… iyaa aku akan mengejarnya, dia pasti belum jauh… dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku kan? Dia bilang dia sangat mencintaiku.. dia hanya berjalan-jalan Hyung" Ujar Jimin kemudian memakai mantel hangat yang tergantung di samping pintu dorm mereka kemudian keluar dengan terburu-buru

Mereka tentu saja kaget melihat aksi Jimin, Kelima member Bangtan ini kemudian mengejarnya dan menariknya kembali ke dalam dorm namun Jimin memberontak

"Ahh Hyung kenapa menahanku? Yoongi hyung bisa marah jika aku membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama " Ujar Jimin, ia sudah seperti orang gila sekarang. Sementara Seokjin dan keempat member lainnya menatapnya penuh prihatin

"Yoongi Hyung sudah pergi Jimin sadarlah" Ujar Hoseok dengan pelan

" TIDAK HYUNG! Dia pasti menunggu di tmpat biasa" Ujar Jimin mencoba menepis kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengan dari bibir Hoseok

"Sadarlah Jimin" Ujar Namjoon kemudian

"Kalian ini kenapa?! Dia tidak pergi.. berapakali ku bilang dia tidak pergi..Hikss.. dia tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan ku..Hikss Yoongiku.." Jimin jatuh terduduk di atas aspal dingin sambil terisak

"Lihatlah Yoongi dia benar-benar mencintaimu" Gumam Seokjin dengan tatapan iba yang di tujukan pada Jimin

 **END**

 **Selesai deh ceritanya hahaha.. endingnya maksa banget masa-_- tapi yasudahlah**

 **Males ngedit nih hahaha jadi maklumin aja typonya yee nuna juga hanya manusia biasa**

 **Makasih yang udah mau FollowFavoriteReview FF super gaje ini**

 **See You di ff selanjutnya…**


End file.
